Good Loser Kumagawa Joins X-Men
by Frozenbriar
Summary: The events of the New X-Men, 3 weeks after M-Day when Stryker attacks the X Men Mansion. However to everyone's surprise, there's a new player in town... Who is Kumagawa Misogi and is he here to help, or is he an even bigger threat? Only time will probably tell


*3 weeks after M-Day*

A lone figure smiled cheerily as he wanted towards the Xavier Mansion, the sound of gunfire and explosions could be heard as he wandered forward without a worry. [What a lovely night] he thought to himself.

* * *

"Reverend! We've had a visual on the mutant Dust. I repeat. Dust is alive!"

"No... No, that isn't possible. She's dead. The vision confirmed it, God himself foretold..." Stryker was confused, but before he could finish his sentence the purifier on the mic screamed and then was silent.

Thinking for a moment, Reverend Stryker continued "Matthew, we proceed with God's plan. The lord stands with us. Find them and kill them, especially the boy. Alleyne cannot live!"

Taking his zealot 'Purifiers' with him, he hurried. Their priority target was originally a boy, but now the threat Dust possessed made her a big priority.

As they hurried, they came face to face with the teenage mutants, Josh Foley (Elixir), Noriko Ashida (Surge), Sooraya Qadir (Dust), Julian Keller (Hellion), Cessily Kinclad (Mercury), Santo Vaccaro (Rockslide) and Laura Kinney (X-23)

"The Muslim... I don't understand... God showed me your death... I made it happen! You abomination! I KILLED YOU!" Stryker yelled angrily.

"Be silent! No God would condone such horror! Such hatred! YOU are the abomination!" Dust retorted; every word filled with hatred.

* * *

Emma Frost grunted in pain at the vibranium blade in her arm, not as sharp or dangerous as adamantium but still sharp enough to pierce her diamond skin.

"You will pay for that, you miserable cow" Emma headbutted her assailant, knocking her off of her. Before her attacker could retaliate, Emma punched her in the face, knocking her out with ease.

Undoing her diamond form, Emma attempted to use her telepathy to see what was going on, to her horror there wasn't a single mind inside the mansion she could pick up.

Hank Mccoy (Beast) and Scott Summers (Cyclops) burst through her window "Emma! What's going on?!"

"I don't know Scott! It's silent... We have to hurry!" The three of them ran out of Emma's room to see what happened.

Running into the hall, all three stopped in horror, they could not believe their eyes.

Everyone, the mutant teenagers and Stryker and his purifiers, had blood pouring out of them, they lay either unconscious or dead with enormous screws sticking out of them.

Stryker, Julian, Sooraya and two purifiers were hanging from the walls with screws keeping them up.

Hank hurried to the closest student "There's no pulse..."

Scott could only stare, his mind was racing as he tried to understand what had happened in such a short amount of time "What happened here? It couldn't possibly be... did Stryker and his purifiers do this?"

[No, a purifier attack wouldn't look like this. All 21 people here are stabbed the exact same way with the same weapon. No matter what kind of special ability you have, there's no way you could end up stabbing yourself. This is definitely the work of a 3rd party. I have no idea what their goal was in producing this half-assed scene here... But] A single man, no older than 17, walked towards the trio as he spoke.

Scott raised his hand to his visor, ready to fire an optic blast at a moment's notice "Who are you! What did you do!"

[Hey now, don't jump to conclusions please. They all looked like this when I got here, so... This isn't my fault.] The boy smiled, his face would have been one of pure innocence, if it wasn't for all the blood covering it. He wore a uniformed black jacket with a white collar, the boy looked... for lack of a better word, completely average. He held a bloodied screw, larger and thicker than an arm in his right hand.

There was fresh blood on his face and hands, yet somehow not a drop of blood was on his clothes.

Emma Frost didn't know what to think, she couldn't enter the boy's mind, all she knew was that she greatly feared this boy. Everything about him made her skin crawl.

[As for who I am, I am Kumagawa Misogi's younger twin brother. Kumagawa Yuki.] The trio had no idea what he was talking about, but before they could talk, he chuckled. [Nope! I lied. Gotcha didn't I? I am in fact, Kumagawa Misogi.]

As Kumagawa continued to walk towards them, Emma began shaking in fear. She entered her diamond form to comfort herself and for defense.

Hank had had enough; his animal instincts had been begging him to run away as far as possible from this man. Hank charged angrily at Kumagawa, before Scott could even tell him to stop, thick screws shot up from the ground and impaled Hank, his clawed hand mere inches from the boy's eyes.

Kumagawa didn't flinch, he just continued to smile as if nothing had happened. [Huh? I already told you, it's not my fault and yet you still attack me? That's not very nice, I am already very troubled you know. I was looking for help.]

Watching his friend be impaled by screws out of nowhere and already suspecting this boy of murdering his students, Scott used his visor to fire a powerful optic laser Kumagawa.

Scott's laser slammed into Kumagawa's chest blowing him back, however at the same time a screw the size of Scott's body appeared into his back, killing him immediately.

If Emma wasn't in her diamond form, she wouldn't know how to process what she just witnessed, her emotions would have run wild as both her friend and her lover were just murdered before she had a chance to do anything.

Kumagawa stood up as if nothing had happened. [Oh my, now I know I'm in the right place. Only a school would allow someone to be bullied so much. You've gone and dirtied my shirt.]

Despite what he was saying, his shirt didn't have a single spec of dirt or singe mark on it.

"Enough! Who are you!" Emma commanded.

Kumagawa tilted his head, confused [But I already told you... Oh I get it! You're confused because of what I said, don't worry! I'm not really Kumagawa Yuki, I'm Kumagawa Misogi. In fact, don't tell the others... But Kumagawa Yuki doesn't exist! I just made him up]

"What do you want Kumagawa Misogi?" Emma resisted the urge to fall to her knees, the school was destroyed and everyone she cared about was dead. This boy, this devil, could take whatever he wanted. Her life was already over.

[I was looking for the headmaster's room, can you perhaps point the way?]

This request surprised Emma more than anything "You... what? Why?"

[I wish to join this school and was looking for the headmaster's room. However, no one was telling me and I ended up lost.]

Emma let out an exasperated sigh, was this boy serious? He killed everyone here, simply to join the school for mutants? "There is no school... Not anymore... Everyone has died..." despite her diamond form taking away her emotions, Emma couldn't help but want to cry. 3 weeks ago, M-day resulted in the mass extinction of almost every mutant. Merely a couple of days ago when sneaking the now-human students away, 47 of them had died in an explosion... And now everyone she cared about was dead before her, impaled by those enormous screws.

At least, that's what she thought. Looking at the hallway now, every teenager and mutant was regaining consciousness as they slowly stood up, there wasn't a single injury or screw on any of them, it was as if they had never been injured.

Stryker and the Purifiers however were still impaled and either dead or bleeding out.

Beast was looking around confused, not daring to believe it was all real.

Scott ran to Emma's side "What's going on, was it all an illusion?"

Emma stared at the still smiling boy, before either could speak Laura growled angrily and lunged towards Kumagawa, stabbing him in the chest with her claws.

The other teenagers were confused "X! What the hell are you doing? Who is that! Is he with the purifiers?"

Laura shook her head, this boy smelt... Wrong. She could handle the scent of death or lies, but whatever this boy was it felt worse.

Kumagawa slumped down as if he had died, Emma could barely hope that it was over... Until Kumagawa's voice echoed cheerily [Now that isn't going to work. You can't just stab me at random...] Kumagawa grabbed Laura's hands and with surprising strength managed to pull her claws out of him [You have to properly aim...] with obvious enjoyment, Kumagawa lunged Laura's claws through his own eyes [...Aim for a vital spot...]

The teenaged mutants watched in horror at what they were witnessing, this unknown boy was smirking as he impaled himself on Laura's claws, Laura was disgusted, not at the boy impaling himself, but at the boy himself. She retracted her claws and Kumagawa let her hands go.

[Now that school is back in session, I'm looking forward to my future classes. I'll go pick out a room, it was a pleasure to meet all my new fellow classmates. Oh, and I happily accept my new position as part of the X-Men in training, of course.]

* * *

After getting O.N.E to arrest the purifiers, most had died but a couple had managed to survive, Scott, Hank and Emma were sitting in the headmaster's office trying to figure out what had just happened.

"Who is that boy and was it all an illusion?" Hank was sitting in the thinker position, he didn't like not understanding what was going on and after everything they'd all been through the last couple of months, his mind was exhausted.

"He calls himself Kumagawa Misogi. He is certainly a mutant, or a sorcerer of some kind. He claims he wishes to join the school... But who knows what he really wants? As for whether that was all an illusion, No, you saw Stryker and the purifiers, that was all real. I don't know what his mutant power is, possibly some sort of reality warping. All I know is, he's dangerous, extremely dangerous."

"Then we should get rid of him at once, we cannot allow someone as dangerous as that boy within our school. He has already endangered the lives of the students, hell he killed them all!" Scott was angry and nervous, everything about Kumagawa rubbed him the wrong way. He wanted the boy as far away as possible from him.

"And how do you suppose we do that? The boy has already wiped us all out with barely any effort... No, I suggest we play his game, allow him to stay for now at least. Not like we have much choice."

"Another way to look at it... Stryker and his purifiers would have murdered a lot of the kids today. The bo- Kumagawa, he saved them all. In his own unique way perhaps, but he saved themnonetheless. Even the kids not in the hallway, the ones who had been shot in their rooms... All of them are alive and well, without a single injury, while the purifiers have been near wiped out. Perhaps he was simply trying to help us" Although Hank didn't fully believe his idealistic thought, it was a pleasant thought... Until Hank thought about Kumagawa and his smile, it was rather unnerving.

"We don't know the full extent of his help, or the consequences... I for one believe he can NOT be trusted; he is clearly unstable. Have you been able to pick up any of his thoughts Emma?"

Emma shook her head "No, I can't get anything. It's different to the usual telepathy defenses, it's as if his mind was an abyss... To be honest, I'm not sure if I even want to enter, the thought of reading that boy's mind terrifies me."

Hank let out a defeated sigh "Everything about that boy terrifies me... What should we do?"

Emma and Scott looked at each other, finally Scott sighed as well "There's nothing we can do... For better or for worse, Kumagawa is part of the X-Men."


End file.
